Many electronic devices utilize rotatable inputs to allow a user to make an input by rotating a dial, wheel, or the like. As one example, computer mice often include scroll wheels rotatable by a user to scroll a list, a document, or other object displayed on a graphical user interface of a computing device.
Various rotatable input devices include mechanical features that facilitate fine-scale input control. For example, some scroll wheels may include indexing features that cause the scroll wheels to rotate in a stepped manner, while other scroll wheels may utilize frictional resistance to allow fine control over a continuous range of positions. However, in either case, such fine control mechanisms may impede rapid scrolling through large lists.